The Uzumaki hero Naruhina
by realisticlisa
Summary: Everyone is living a normal life in Konoha; nothing wrong so far. But Hinata has nothing to strive for except towards a young boy that she met in her childhood, Naruto. After he became the hero and saved the village, he left and never came back. In hope of becoming stronger, Hinata sets off to find him after so many years of never returning.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata P.O.V  
Note: Let me tell you now, Some things in this story are mixed up a lot. (Eg Some students are older then others and are teachers.)

I shammed my palms against the tree trunk with all the force of my chakra as the Head of the clan, my father watched me.

"That's still not good enough Hinata." He said before leaving me behind.

As I watch him walk away, my palms became slower before they stopped and just slipped down the tree trunk. I looked at my feet, 16 and yet I still can't do anything. But I still smile thinking about what this genin told me when I was still an academy student: "Don't ever give up Hinata!". Nobody looked much at him but he always gave me confidence whenever I saw his smile shine as brightly as his blond hair. I don't know what happened to him but one day he left Konoha and never came back. People say he's dead but I believe that's he's still alive out there somewhere.

I sighed and went out to go shopping since there was no use for me to practice anymore anyway. I looked over at the park and saw Kiba-sensei (that's right sensei...) scolding some kids.

"Oi! Don't hurt Akamaru So much you kids! Oh Hinata hey!"

"Hey Kiba-sensei." I said before walking off.

I glanced at the hokage stone faces, I look everyday secretly hoping to see that boys face up there someday. But I guess instead of daydreaming I should start studying more... My father already sent 5 different senseis to tutor me yet none of them are able to improve my grades. My dad says I'll never be the clans head at this rate...Waah..What should I do?

"Hinata? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked me. (was gonna make it Sakura but nah *trollface*)

I told him all my troubles.

"Mhm..It must be tough being the clan leader."

"Y-Yeah..." I blushed quietly.

"Well, don't lose all hope though; It's only a rumour but I heard that there this guy in the woods of Konoha that used to be a really good sensei."

I looked up. "Is he a shinobi from Konoha?"

"I'm not sure but I heard he used to teach kids in the sand village a lot and he's very strong."

I stood up brushing dust off my pants. "I've decided; I'm going to find this man!"

"hmmph. That's so like you. I can't go with you thouh so be careful."

"hai! (yes)"

Later:

I zipped my bag before setting off into the woods. Crack* I used my byakugan to look around the trees nervously as I bit my lip.

I hear footsteps.

Being my first going out alone, I panicked so much that I ran past the trees as they flashed behind me at the speed of light. A few branches scrated my clothes but I Didn't are, I was too afraid to even look at what's behind me even once. I kept running faster and faster; I don't think I've ever ran this fast in my life. Wherever I went there was always a bodyguard from the othr branch of the clan to protect me but I'm all I have is my own power right now. I opened one eye and saw the light. I used my arm and pulled the branches covering it apart.

"Huff*Huff*" After a while I looked up.

I saw A man with bright blond hair leaning against a tree as he had a piece of grass in his mouth. He wore Orange clothes with an unzipped vest that split right open to revel his black shirt inside. I stood there watching as he slowly opened his eyes and came to life.

Could this be the man I'm looking for? 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/n: Well then….The last chapter escalated quickly…)

Chapter 2: Price

Hinata P.O.V

The man sat up and spat the piece of grass out of his mouth and sat up. He tilts his head in my direction to glare under the flashing beams of the sun. I cringed at his furiously glare.

"What do you want?" He questioned me.

I gulped and clenched my fists. It's too late to turn back now.

"I-Is it true that you used to teach ninjutsu?"

"Yeah so?" His words were harsh, like a barricade but I could handle it.

"P-Please train me to become stronger!"

He chuckled for a while. I admit I felt humiliated but I kept my head straight. After a while of laughing; he got into a daze. His sapphire blue eyes deepened for a moment there.

"Sorry, but I can't teach anymore; I'm on metapause, my bodys' stopped makin' chakra for good."

"W-What? H-how is that possible? "

"You live in Konoha right? Let me tell you now, I don't know why you've come to find me but it's pointless. Once they find out you're a piece of junk that's out of chakra they'll kick you right out." The man stands up and covers his body over me and hits his fist on the tree behind me. He stares into my eyes; they were full of hate. "The only reason a weak person like you can last is because these eyes of yours."

I clenched my fists with fury. "But you saved the village!" I snapped. I've never snapped at anyone before but…Something about him just makes me want to make him stop saying all this nonsense. "There's no way anyone would kick you out for doing that!"

"Hey, I used to be respected by the village too you know."

"Then…why…" I mumbled the last words so quietly, I could barely hear it myself, a slight tremble rings in my throat as I compress the words through my mouth. _"…did you leave?"_

The words came out of my mouth from nowhere, I just blurted them out, I looked up to see his reaction. "Hah?! Did you say something?"

Slightly irritated, I pushed him off a bit. "Then all I have to do is prove that I'm stronger right?"

Before he could answer I went off so that I could find somebody to fight. This man has to teach me; even if he can't produce chakra, I will still be his apprentice. Because… _He reminds me so much of him._

In my tracks I stumbled against a shinobi that glared at me. I recognise his face; he's a wanted S rank ninja that was in one of fathers books. I trembled slightly knowing that he was strong. But if it's to prove to that man that I can become stronger; I will fight. "Byakugan!"

Unknown P.o.v

"Tch. That girls just gonna herself killed."

She doesn't even understand the fact that I have no Chakra flowing in my body. I clenched my teeth just thinking about how much I sacrificed for the sake of that damn village.

"KYAAAAA!" I heard her scream.

"Dammit this girl!"

I stepped to help her but stop in my tracks. That girl would have more help with herself then she would with me anyway. First she comes to ask for my help then she just runs off to prove she's strong. Just then a thought came to my head. Could it be that...She has no fighting experience? Regardless I ran off in the direction of her voice.

I jumped out of the trees and see her hanging up a tree while being wrapped by thick tentacles of chakra. She looked up to see me.

"Argh..." she muttered.

"She was an entertaining one." A man sitting in a tree said. He had dark hair and pale skin; looks kind of like one of Orichimarus men. I put my hands in my pocket as he charged at me. I kicked him and he flew off into a tree.

He slowly regained himself. "Well let's see how you deal with this."

A dark orb formed in his hands as he forced all his chakra into one spot. A drop of cold sweat fell down my face. It only looks like I have the upper hand here but in reality, I'm just fighting with shee force. If I get hit with that I'm not sure if I'm gonna even live... I glanced back at the girl dangling off the tree. But I can't just leave her here; she'd get killed for sure.

I closed my eyes for a second and opened them again. I sighed. I have no choice but to try.

I pulled my right arm outwards and grabbed it with my other hand. Countless times I've tried this jutsu and not a single shred of chakra came out of my hand.

The man prepares to throw his jutsu at us. I focused all my energy into the palm of my hand. It started off slowly as a small gust of wind spun in my hand. Nothing came out; it never did, as usual. I stared deeply at my hand…Why? Even in the most crucial times, chakra never came out and whenever I tried to fight, I always got myself half-killed. The shinobi didn't waste his time watching and rushed to Hinata with a strange jutsu and it was clear he had the intention to kill in his eyes.

"Crap!" I said as I dashed to the tree to protect her.

It all happened in an instant. The moment where I just dashed to the tree and wrapped my arms around the girl so I could shield her with my body. The jutsu was just like a bomb; it dug itself right into my back before it blew up behind me. The pain was indescribable but bearable. It feels as if some nasty kid pulled a prank on you by shoving a firework in your shirt and let it explode in your back.

I remember back when to younger self... I told this girl something...

'Dont give up, Hinata!'

Ahh...really. …I'm losing consciousness...My eyes deepened as I slowly start to fall onto my knees and lied on the ground.

Hinata P.o.v

I opened my eyes to the light. I saw the blond man leaning on my shoulder. At first I blushed and panicked.

But as my hand slowly reached for his back, I looked my palm to notice that he was bleeding... "Wake up!" I yelled. Wake up…Wake up…wake up….

"Please wake up **Naruto**!" My voice echoed all over the forest, a flock of crows flew out of the trees and flew off into the sky.

Nobody else was there…Except for me. I tried not to cry, because it won't help anything even if I cried my eyes out. And I can never think straight in tears, they give you too much relief from your pain that your head goes blank and you can't think. I rubbed my eyes and then something grabbed onto my thigh.

"EEEEK!" I screamed as I saw a corpse look up towards me. I trembled as I stared at the zombie-like creature crawl to me. His eyes were barely opened and he had cuts all over his body, there was blood all over his back as his hands preached to come closer.

"Stop screaming baka!" recognising the voice, I calmed down a little bit.

"N-Naruto-kun?" I cried out of instinct.

"Of course it's me! Did you really think I would actually die that easily?! (Hits Hinata on head)"

"Ita!" Wah…That actually hurt.

"Oh yeah, How did you know my name?" He asked me.

_For a second, I just realised…How did I know his name?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Destiny leads us here today.

Hinata P.o.v

"I…know myself…It's just that, I thought that you were someone I knew when I was little and-"

My eyes widened as I looked at his wounds, they were deep and a lot of blood was coming out, if only I'd known some medical ninjutsu. After about 5 minutes of sitting up, he flopped to the ground and didn't get to hear the end of my sentence.

"N-Naruto-kun?! Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine but I can't move an inch…"

I threw him onto my shoulder and carried him, he was heavy, it's impossible for someone like me to carry a man…What would father say? But I have to get him to Tsnadae-sama or he'll die! I wiped every possible tear in my eye and pulled him out of the forest. I managed to drag him out and reached the village with bruises and cuts all over my body.

"Hinata?!" Sasuke shouted, rushing towards me. "And who is this man?"

"He's er- Nevermind that! We need to get him to a medical centre fast!" I continued pulling him until Sasuke stops me with a sword in my face.

"Not so fast Hinata. Out of all the people you had to bring _this _man here?"

"What…do you mean?"

Sasuke pulls up his sword over his head and glares down at us. "I'll finish this fast, don't move unless you want to die."

I closed my eyes and tensed up, if only I could somehow protect him…But there's noway I would win against Sasuke. He swipes his sword downwards, I tried to avoid the cut to save him but I didn't have any strength left inside me.

A hand moves forward to stop Sasuke from cutting us. "Don't kill him Sasuke," Kakashi-sensei implied. "He's one of my precious students too you know."

Kakashi-sensei carries Naruto onto him back and I kneel down to rest. Sakura, who was with Kakashi-sensei comes out and starts healing me. All my bruises and cuts started to disappear and my chakra was back again. I just hope that he will be okay…

*At Medical Centre*

I managed to get here after escaping from Sasuke, and ran into Sakura on my way here. She stopped me as I reached for the door handle.

"Hinata…It's best that you don't go inside…" I clenched my fist and looked up with confidence as I pushed Sakura away and slid the door open.

"Sakura, I have to see if Naruto is alright."

"Wait Hinata don't-" I cut off her sentence and glanced at Naruto.

Naruto P.o.v

I heard Hinata talking to Sakura, which reminds me; I only know her name since I heard someone calling her that. Hinata…what a nice name. I started pulling my clothes off since they felt a little uncomfortable with bandages on. After thrusting my shirt off, I reached for my pants and tugged on them.

The door barged open.

"Wait Hinata don't-"

Hinata looks up and see me half naked lying on the bed as Sakura looks away immediately. Well thank goodness I had my underwear on.

"Na-Na-Na-Na-Na (Face burns up)."

"Calm down Hinata (shoves pants on)," I didn't even have time to put my shirt on, "Look! See?! Nothing right? I walk around shirtless all the time."I tried to do some sort of a motion with my hands in front of me to confront her.

"Er…Ummmhmm…" She tilted her head down and tried to brace herself from fainting.

"(wipes forehead) Phew."

(Narutos' pants fall off)

I started to sweat so nervously, more than before. Foregt that, as I stared down, even my face started to blush at the embarrassment.

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the whole hospital shook at Hinata's scream and it startled all the patients. I quickly pulled up my pants and caught her as she fell.

"You REALLY need to get some new clothes Naruto." Sakura scolded me.

I laughed nervously as a sweat drop fell from my face.

*Later*

Hinata P.o.v

I opened my eyes slightly and noticed that I was in a soft and cozy bed. How did I get here again? I was visiting Naruto-kun and then-(blushes). I bit my lip as my face flustered. I should stop thinking about it if I don't want to be a bother to everyone.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said leaning in front of me.

"Kya!" I screamed. Ba-dump! Ba-Dump! My heart started to beat really fast for a while there but then I calmed down after a bit. "W-What is it Naruto-kun?"

"(blushes slightly) I've decided to train you, but only for just a bit."

"R-Really? Thanks!" By heart, I knew that I was happy just being able to be by his side. So happy that I could smile by myself all day and people would never understand why.

*Meanwhile*

Sasuke P.o.v

"Lord Hiashi, I am to blame for Hinata meeting with a strange man in the woods; I thought it would be a good opportunity for her to get stronger..But I didn't realise that it was _him_." I bowed down. I've never had anything against the Hyuga clan; but they were nothing compared to the Uchiha.

Lord Hiashi frowned and though for a bit. "No matter, I will exterminate him by all meanse. She has no use for a mentor that doesn't even have his own chakra. Kakashi Hatake!"

In seconds, a secondary ninja bowed down before Lord Hiashi beside me. I widened my eyes, because the man that was now a part-time ANBU was once my sensei.

"I will get rid of him by all means." He replied.


End file.
